


Hey Lou (Poetry Anon #2)

by maydependent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydependent/pseuds/maydependent
Summary: This poem is a tongue-in-cheek reply to Louis for one particular line of lyrics in "Back to you". It was originally sent as a multi part Poetry Anon ask to @freetheankles in Oct 2017. Thanks to @phdmama and @sweariwouldnt for help and support!





	Hey Lou (Poetry Anon #2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freetheankles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetheankles/gifts).



> This poem is a tongue-in-cheek reply to Louis for one particular line of lyrics in "Back to you". It was originally sent as a multi part Poetry Anon ask to @freetheankles in Oct 2017. Thanks to @phdmama and @sweariwouldnt for help and support!

Hey Lou - your song, it sways.  
But just one point to raise:  
“I wanna lay where she lays.”?

We know it’s the contract that pays,  
Provides a kid with no shared DNA,  
And constant beards in your case.

So you gotta do what your PR says.  
It’s truly unfortunate as always,  
That you two can’t be openly gays!

You want out but it’s delays,  
Half hearted promises or just ‘nays’.  
When all you need are okays.

They suggest it’s just a phase,  
But we know your decision stays,  
You and he are one - always.

You cuddle together by a blaze,  
Write song lyrics and essays,  
That include worship and appraise.

(It’s kinda cool these days,  
Sticking to old fashioned ways,  
As you can’t do public displays).

He takes you on secret holidays,  
Relaxing on beach catching sunrays,  
Eating strawberry sundaes...

But back to my point, anyways.  
May I suggest a rephrase?  
Remove that “s” and the line slays.

Ps. You’re welcome, have fun, be gays!


End file.
